


Dumbledore's Legacy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt #683: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Dumbledore HouseBeta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #683: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Dumbledore House 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Dumbledore’s Legacy

~

Severus eyed the Ministry official with suspicion. “Why are you here?”

“On behalf of the Dumbledore estate. He left you something.” 

“He died years ago. Why are you here _now_?”

The man smiled. “Our instructions were to bestow this inheritance in the event you survived Vol-Voldemort’s death.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Proceed.” 

He handed Severus a parchment. “Congratulations, Mr Snape. You’re half owner of Dumbledore House.” 

Accepting the parchment, Severus scanned it. “ _Half_? And who owns the other half?” 

“I have no idea, Mr Snape.” The man smiled. “Good day.” 

Once alone, Severus sighed. What was Albus up to now?

~

When Severus arrived at Dumbledore House later, he proceeded with caution. The place looked deserted, so, after inspecting the perimeter, he approached the front door. 

The wards admitted him, and, exhaling, Severus walked in. 

There was dust everywhere; clearly the place hadn’t been inhabited for years. Footsteps echoing, he wandered from the front hall into the living and formal dining room. 

Severus was in the library when he heard something. Palming his wand, he crept towards the door, a hex on his lips as the door opened. 

Harry Potter, looking startled, stared at him. “Snape? What are you doing here?” 

~

“I could ask you the same,” Severus snapped, lowering his wand. “I own half Dumbledore House.” 

“And I own the other half.” 

“What?” 

Potter pulled a familiar looking parchment from his pocket. “Someone from the Ministry told me yesterday.” 

Severus sighed. “That bloody annoying, interfering—”

Potter raised an eyebrow. “Who? The Ministry bloke?”

Severus snorted. “No. Albus!” 

Potter frowned. “I don’t under—”

Severus shook his head. “Never mind. You intend to claim your half?” 

“Well, I kind of have to, or the estate’s forfeited to the Ministry.” 

Severus closed his eyes. He knew he should have read the fine print.

~

“So now what?” asked Potter.

“Now we make some decisions,” Severus muttered. “What were your plans for this place?” 

Potter shrugged, looking around. “Well, I mean, it’s _Dumbledore House_ , you know?” 

“Yes,” Severus said dryly. “I’m aware.” 

Potter blushed. “What I mean is, it should be preserved. I thought it could be some sort of museum?” 

“That…could work.” 

“What were _you_ hoping to do?” 

“Offer it back to Aberforth, perhaps.” 

“Oh, I already asked him.” Potter smiled. “He said he wanted nothing to do with it.” 

“Understandable.”

“We could discuss it over a drink,” Potter suggested.

Severus hummed. “Quite.” 

~

“The Dumbledore House Museum!” Potter, eyes unfocussed from alcohol, clasped Severus’ arm. “Keep it simple, you know?” 

Severus froze at the touch. It’d been torture drinking with Potter, watching him unwind, smile, laugh, yet knowing he’d never reciprocate Severus’ long buried feelings. 

Exhaling, Severus ignored Potter’s touch. “People respond to alliteration. Albus’ archive is attention grabbing.” 

“But we should keep it classic.” Potter leaned in. “In a generation, there’ll be kids named Albus. Dumbledore’s more recognisable.” 

“Already planning your children’s names, Potter?” Severus sneered. “Does Ms Weasley know?”

“No.” Potter frowned. “You realise I’m gay, right?” 

And Severus’ world tilted. 

~

Finally agreeing on the name (Severus conceded on Dumbledore House), they chatted about logistics, all the while Severus contemplating Potter’s revelation. 

Had Albus known? Was that why he’d orchestrated this? 

“…tired?” Potter asked, sounding solicitous. 

Severus coughed. “Apologies, I was…thinking.” 

“Yeah, no worries. It’s late. We don’t have to sort this all now.” 

“True.” Severus signaled the bartender for a bill. 

Potter smiled faintly. “I notice you got quiet when I said earlier I’m gay. Is that a problem?” 

Severus snorted, responding automatically. “That would be hypocritical of me.” 

Potter grinned. “Really? Brilliant!” And, leaning in, he kissed Severus.

~

Stunned, Severus responded. Then, reason surfaced. He withdrew, clutching Potter’s shoulders. “You’re inebriated. You don’t know what you’re doing.”

Potter licked his lips. “I’m tipsy,” he admitted. “But I know exactly what I’m doing. I’ve fancied you for ages.” 

Severus shook his head, trying to clear it.

Potter’s face fell. “I guess I’m too young to interest you. Sorry—”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Severus huffed. “Of course I’m interested! You’re beautiful, brave, have a fine mind when you choose to use it—”

Potter grinned. “Yeah?” 

“But this still isn’t advisable—”

“Sod that!” Potter pressed close once more. “Let’s christen Dumbledore House!” 

~

It was surreal, stumbling into Dumbledore House, kissing Potter. His kisses weren’t practiced, but they were enthusiastic. 

They found a bedroom, and concentrating, Severus Banished the dust. 

Tumbling onto the bed, they kissed and groped, and sooner than Severus would have liked, they were straining together, Potter tightening his muscles around Severus’ cock as Severus thrust wildly and came. 

Would there be a next time, Severus wondered as they curled together afterwards. Would he be able to take his time, explore Potter the way he craved? 

“Next time,” Potter whispered. “Let’s do this in a better bed.” 

Severus smiled. “Agreed.” 

~

“Welcome to Dumbledore House,” said Ariana’s portrait. “Feel free to explore, although upstairs is not open to the public.” 

Severus watched the people streaming in. The Dumbledore House Museum was a tremendous success, and with half the profits going to the War Orphans Fund, publicity had been positive. 

“I knew it’d be a success,” murmured Harry beside him. 

“Indeed.” Severus hummed. “Enough that we can both work here full-time.” 

“Do you think we should open the upper floors, too?” asked Harry. 

“No.” Severus patted Harry’s bum. “I need a close place to ravish you on occasion.” 

Harry grinned. “Fair enough.” 

~


End file.
